


Fallen Under

by elvesdragon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frsik is female, Gen, Sans and Frisk are friends and nothing more, Story is complete and left to the readers' imagination what happens next, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), crossposted from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesdragon/pseuds/elvesdragon
Summary: When Frisk is sure that she still has somethings to do in order to get the perfect ending, she RESETs. But no-one could have forseen what happens next.
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting Undertale fanfic. And it's painfully short and unfinished. I like it though. So....hope you guys like it too.

Underground – after true pacifist run

“So, kid, what didja wanna tell me? Asked Sans when he and Frisk “took a shortcut” to Waterfall.  
“Sans, do you remember the …. You know…the thing we don’t talk about?” said Frisk.  
“Erm…some of it, yeah.”  
The monsters had been freed from their prison for some time now and they lived on the surface, but not everything was right. The human did not trust the monsters and they, in turn, never moved too far away from the mountain. Frisk was trying all she could to foster good relations, but the humans did not trust a child who lived with the queen of monsters and had two skeletons as their best friends.  
“Sans, do you think I did something wrong when I freed you guys from the mountain?” asked Frisk.  
“Wrong? Well, if you call freeing us from over thousands of years of imprisonment wrong, yeah, then I guess you did” laughed Sans. “What’s this about, kid?”  
“Not a kid anymore, Sans, you know that!” Frisk pouted.  
“Heh, you’ll always be a kid to me…KID”  
“Wait...is this because…ugh, Sans! Just because I live with mom, doesn’t mean I’m a kid.”  
Sans laughed hard but then turned his light-guides to Frisk: “So, what’s eating you?”  
“I don’t know. It feels that there is something that I should have done more.”  
“Frisk, you did all that you could. You freed us all, you didn’t go on a rampage, you are our ambassador. Everything is good.”  
“Yeah, I … I know….and I remember my promise to you. But don’t think it should be better?”  
Sans pulled up his hood and turned his back on Frisk. He knew that the kid was not going to RESET, but still, just like she said, it did feel like something was not right.  
“Frisk, if you believe that this is the best course…then …I free you from your promise. If you think you can go through it again, do it. Reset and make it right.”  
“Sans… I … thank you. Will you remember me when I turn back?”  
“Huh! Of course, kid. I’ll always remember you.”  
Frisk made an aborted step towards Sans then, with her hand outstretched, manifested the RESET button.  
“See you soon, Sans. This time I’m gonna do it right. I promise.” And she pressed the button.

Undergroud – Ruins, on a bed of flowers

“Well, this is unexpected”  
Frisk turned on her side and her eyes widened.  
“Sans! What … how … huh?”  
Sans got up, dusted up his jacket – the same one he had been wearing when going to Waterfall a few minutes ago – and stretched his hand up to Frisk.  
“Welp….guess we’re in this together kid?!” he said, while helping Frisk get up.  
“Wait wait.. this never happened before. When I reset, it’s just me. Even if I am holding on to someone or something it’s just me…”  
“Heh! I guess you broke the RESET”  
“Sans, this is not funny.”  
Frisk looked around her, but everything was exactly the same as it was when she first fell to the Underground 10 years ago. She started following the path that was just visible in the darkness, with Sans following behind.  
“Howdy. I’m Flow… what is the smiley trash-bag doing here?”  
Flowey had popped up in the same place he always did, but he went off-script when he saw Frisk and Sans.  
“Yo, princey!” waved Sans. “Long time no pluck, huh?”  
“Not funny, trash bag. What the heck is going on here?” asked Flowey. “Why are you here? This was not supposed to happen….You reset!” he said with an accusatory tone – or as much accusation that he could put into his little voice  
“Yes, I did” said Frisk. “But this was not supposed to happen, you’re right about that”  
“So, kid, what now?” asked Sans.  
“Well, Flowey is supposed to shoot at me and Toriel should come out of the Ruins, save me and take me home.”  
“Shoot you, huh? I’d like to see him try” said Sans, lighting up his left eye.  
“He…hey Smile….Sa-sans…no reason to get violent…he-he-he…eeeeeeeeep!” Flowey screamed as he was targeted with a Gaster Blaster.  
“Welp….there he goes” laughed Sans.  
“That wasn’t very nice of you!” a voice said from the darkness. “Who are you? And how did you come by the Ruins?”  
Toriel appeared in the light, but she was not at all as Frisk remembered her. This Toriel had a crazed look in her eyes, like she had seen and done many things she was not supposed to.  
“Answer me!” she screamed, lighting her fire.  
“Kid, I think this one’s not “kidding” around” said Sans, grabbing Frisk by the edge of their sweater and teleporting out of the Ruins, straight into Snowdin.  
“This is weird. Frisk, are you sure you reset?”  
“Yes, Sans, you saw me press the button. I reset, I’m sure of it. But yeah, you’re right, this is not the Underground.”  
A barrage of bones rose up to meet them. Sans managed to get out of the way, but Frisk was pulled into an encounter.  
“Well, what do we have here? A human! I, the Terrible Papyrus, will take your soul to or King”  
“Terrible Papayrus?” Frisk asked. “How?”  
Frisk reached for her menu, but instead of the usual “ACT” button, she had only “FIGHT”. She looked at Sans, who was looking at the abomination in front of him. This was not his sweet little brother. The tall skeleton was dressed in black and red, with a tattered cape hanging off a shoulder, spikes all over his armor and a red tint to his eyes.  
“Kid, I think you better book it” he shouted at Frisk, who was dodging left and right the bones that were trying to impale her.  
Just as a bone came too close to her form, her soul turned upside down and she was yanked away from impending doom.  
“Hey, Boss!” said a deep voice from the shadows and a taller version of Sans came out, with his hand outstretched and a vicious grin, showing two rows of very sharp teeth.  
Papayrus whipped his head to look at the newcomer and a manic glint showed itself in his eyes. “You!” and a pile of bones rose up to meet 4 Gaster Balsters.  
While the two were fighting, Frisk and her Sans managed to get away to a more remote location.  
“What the hell was that?” asked Sans. “This reality is screwed. Hey, kid, you ok?” he asked.  
Frisk was staring at the two forms that were fighting with horror. To see her dearest friends like this made her soul ache. She couldn’t believe that this world was so different from her own.  
“Hey, Frisk!” Sans shouted in her face. “Snap out of it!”  
Frisk shook her head and tried to focus on the skeleton next to her.  
“Sans, I don’t think this is the Underground we know.”  
“Yeah…”  
The two travelers took to the back of the houses. Now, that they could look around more, they realized that Snowdin, with its cheerful air, was not the Snowdin they remembered. It was dark, no lights shone and the few monsters they encountered were giving them suspicious looks. As they stepped behind Sans and Papyrus’s house, they saw a building made entirely of cement, no lights, no pirate flag and no cheer.  
Frisk gulped a bit, while Sans looked like he was in a trance. Nothing was the same, not the monsters, not the houses.  
“Sans, what are we going to do now?” asked Frisk.  
“What can we do? We beat the game” said Sans.  
A little star appeared next to them and, as they both touched it, they were filled with DETERMINATION to save this Underground and make things right.


End file.
